


Employee Regulations

by lucanwrite



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, they're 17 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanwrite/pseuds/lucanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco works at the local café and Star is his number one customer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee Regulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeeterdayz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeterdayz/gifts).



> something i wrote for my friend's birthday today! her tumblr is @rhanji and her ao3 is @skeeterdayz! she has a really good starco fanfic going on rn so check that out!!

The tables were clean, the counters were polished, and all of the syrup containers were washed and refilled. Marco Diaz had 30 minutes left of his shift and there was not a customer around.

Maybe he’d be able to clock out early tonight. He had done everything he was supposed to do, but for some reason he felt like something was missing. He worked at the coffee shop every weekday and did everything the same, but today felt empty.

Oh well! No time to dwell on that. He had to go ask the manager if he could leave. The teen was about to untie his apron when the wind chimes on the door started to jingle.

“Oh, Maaaaarco!”

Yep that’s what he was missing.

That loud voice belonged to none other than Star Butterfly. Marco’s best friend and unfortunately one of Echo Creek Café’s loyal customers. Every weekday she came in and pestered Marco to give her his employee discount.

“You’re later than usual. I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up,”

She made a pssh sound with her mouth, “Like I would leave you hanging like that! The only reason I was late was because I was busy looking something up,”

He raised an eyebrow at her,”And that would be?”

“This!” She shoved her phone in his face eagerly, “Cotton candy frappuccino! Marco why didn’t you tell me there was a secret menu!”

“Uh, maybe because it’s a secret menu for a reason?” He said pushing her phone away from his personal space, “So are you going to order one?”

“Of course! It’s only $2.97 right?”

Marco gave her a confused look, “No it’s $8.50 Star, why would you even think it cost that-,” He looked at the wide grin on her face and sighed, “Oh,you’re still on that,”

Star pouted at him, “C’mon Marco! You get 35% off for like everything on the menu! Can’t you just use your employee discount just this once?”

“No Star. As an employee of-”

“Echo Creek Café, it goes against the employee regulations to use your discount for non employees blah blah blah,” she said finishing his sentence for him.

“Glad you understand!” He said as he untied his apron, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to clock out for the night,”

She sighed, “Okay, I’ll just be outside..waiting….without a cotton candy frappuccino…,” She said as she headed for the door.

* * *

The wind chimes jingled again as Marco exited the café. Star looked up from her phone, “Jeez Marco took you long enough,”

“Hey what’s with the attitude Star? And to think I, your bestie, was going to give you this,”

He waved the frappuccino he was holding in front of her face, “But I guess if you don’t want it,”

She shook her head, “No, no! Of course I want it! But what about the employee regulation and all that!”

“There’s nothing in the handbook about buying your best friend a cup of coffee. Well if this sugary explosion counts as coffee,”

“Maaaaarco! You’re the best bestie ever! I’ll never ever bother you at work again,” She wailed trapping him in a tight hug,”

“Woah Star! You’re gonna make me spill it!” He replied, hugging her back regardless,”And if you don’t come and bother me how else am I gonna stay entertained?”

She grinned at him,”Weeelll,in that case! Maybe I should get a job here!”

“Okay now you’re pushing it,”

* * *

 


End file.
